bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Tigrerra
Blade Tigrerra is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Tigrerra. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Runo Misaki. Information Description Blade Tigrerra evolved from Tigrerra. Standing on her hind legs, Blade Tigrerra can judge the right moment to pounce on foes. Blades all over Tigrerra's body gleam with menace to intimidate her foes. When provoked, Blade Tigrerra’s strong, sharp fangs can shred an opponent in an instant. She is also very agile, which was shown in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Blade Tigrerra was able to dodge numerous attacks from both Aluze and Macubass. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Runo Misaki's Haos Tigrerra became a Haos Blade Tigrerra after evolving. She took on this form when she and Runo went to the Doom Dimension, in an attempt to rescue Dan and Drago. When she and Runo were forced to battle a younger version of Dan and Lars Lion, she was almost defeated. Fortunately, Runo was able to confess her feelings, which allowed Tigrerra to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. When Dan was battling everyone to help Drago evolve, Tigrerra wanted to battle Drago but was afraid that with Shun and Storm Skyress before them, she may not get her chance, so she requested that they battle first, which everyone was okay with. She lost however. She has been in multiple battles since then, mostly in order to restore Vestroia. She stayed in this form up to the point where she must return to Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia In the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Blade Tigrerra is seen as one of Baron's Bakugan battling with Mega Nemus against Viper Helios. She was defeated trying to defend Baron's Guardian Bakugan, Mega Nemus. Blade Tigrerra was later turned into a statue and stayed there for most of "New Vestroia." She was the last of the Six Fighting Bakugan who were captured. It was her capture that prompted the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to send Drago back to Earth to get help. Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are being turned in to balls by the Dimension Controller, you can see Blade Tigrerra in the background. Later she is freed along with the rest. Runo and Mira used Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda against Mylene's Macubass and Lync's Aluze after the Resistance travels back to Earth. However, Tigrerra lost defending Wilda against Macubass with the ability 'Hyper Velocity Fang.' Before the rest of the Brawlers tried assaulting the Alternative Weapon System after Spectra did, she and Hammer Gorem announced that, due to they're not evolving like the others, they wished to stop brawling because they considered it foolish to put their partners in danger. It is unknown where she was during Gundalian Invaders, but she is most likely alongside Runo. ; Ability Cards * Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Lightning Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 50 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. * Lightning Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerra. * Shade Ability: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. * Hyper Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saber Glowcer: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerrra. * Metal Fang: Adds 400 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. Trivia *In her ball form, she looks like Battle Ax Vladitor. *Blade Tigrerra has a fishing rod, which was seen at the end of the first half of New Vestroia before she returned to Earth. This makes her the second Bakugan to have an item. The first is Elfin, who has her tiny parasol. *When Tigrerra opens & uses her wrist blades, it is similar to Wolverine using his claws in X-Men. *When everything but Blade Tigrerra's tail and legs are folded she looks like a scorpion. *The toy Blade Tigrerra can be pulled to extend the Blade Tigrerra's width. *Some toys have red eyes but some also have green or silver eyes . Game The Haos version has 550 Gs in the BakuBox. The Ventus version has 580 Gs in the season 1 booster packs. In Japan, the Haos version in BST-03 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. Gallery Anime tbf.jpg|Blade Tigrerra in Ball Form File:Blade_Tigerra_Ball.JPG|Blade Tigerra in ball form BT1.jpg| Blade Tigrerra in Bakugan form BT4.jpg|Blade Tigrerra in Bakugan form BT5.jpg BT3.jpg BT2.jpg File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigerra in real mode File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra. Blade Tigrerra when she evolved.JPG|Blade Tigrerra when she evolved roar.PNG|Blade Tigrerra's Roar File:Heliostigrerra.PNG|Blade Tigrerra being held and attacked by Viper Helios. Runo in Blade Tigrerra's shoulder.PNG|Blade Tigrerra and Runo Runo and Blade Tigrerra.PNG|Blade Tigrerra in her first appearance blade.PNG|Blade Tigrerra Bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals 0018.jpg|Blade Tigrerra in Bakugan: New Vestroia Blade Tigrerra Fishing.PNG|Blade Tigrerra fishing Picture 2000.png|Blade Tigrerra blade Tigrerra.JPG|Blade Tigrerra's infobox Bakugan ep 36 15.png|Blade Tigrerra using Metal Fang Blade_Fang.png|Blade Tigrerra in Bakugan form 50 4.png|Blade Tigrerra about to use Velocity Fang Bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals 0020.jpg|Blade Tigrerra being attacked and defeated by Helios's Maximum Quasar 1252281.jpg|Blade Tigrerra, ready to race Dan talking to Tigrerra.jpg|Blade Tigrerra with Dan image_320_240 (5).png|Blade Tigrerra image_320_240 (7).png|Blade Tigrerra Game File:DSC00016.JPG|Subterra Blade Tigrerra File:Flip_Darkus_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Flip Darkus Blade Tigrerra 96CAEK8FVW.jpg|Subterra Blade Tigrerra Tigrerras card.JPG 3503705282_9ef90b1cfd.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (21).PNG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (17).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (41).jpg Video Game Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Video Game Bakugan_profilelarge.jpg|Blade Tigrerra in ball form. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:New Vestroia Bakugan